the phantom of the high school
by thephantomismyfave
Summary: diffrent setting its in a high school...read and review and diffrent names


"The phantom of the opera"

I had just finished putting my books into my locker when I looked up and saw my drama teacher coming to me. She had a worried expression on her face as she motioned for me to follow her. I followed her to the stage in the front of our school jasmine the leading lady was on the ground in with a backdrop that had fallen on top of her.

I rushed to help get the backdrop but stopped when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was a figured in a black suit and cape a white mask shone on his face as well. I could only see the mask part before he vanished up in the rafters. I finished helping pick up the backdrop as jasmine said "this darn school I hate it here, everything always breaks, its that opera ghost or want to be opera ghost and all because YOU wanted to do this play," she pointed a finger at me and continued

" YOU the girl who couldn't even get in oh that's right because you cant sing ha!" She laughed at me but her laugh only sounded like a mouse squeaking then she continued " I am DONE iv had it with things breaking on me when I am using my angelic voice I am finished goodbye Mrs. Plum find another person." Mrs. Plum followed her offstage saying "its ok jasmine we can fix this please don't go no one else can sing it". Just then my friend Nina spoke up and said "rose can sing it". Mrs. Plum turned around and looked at me, calmly she said, "can you. How who is teaching you."

Nina pushed me forward and I said" I truly don't know". Yes there had been a young man teaching me he had a stutter I felt so sorry for him that I listened to whatever he had to say and he helped me sing. Mrs. Plum stopped and pointed to me saying "you will be Christine let me here you sing". She ran to the stereo and turned it fully up to the song think of me I sang 'think of me think of me fondly when we've said goodbye remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try…. Soon I was singing this in front of many parents and students all were stunned. I looked out to all of them but only one caught my eye the dark shadow hidden behind the crowd all the way in the back.

(James point of view)

Little lottie, as I once called her when we were 4 before she moved. Sang with a heart of pure passion. She loved her singing more than her life before her father died and before her mother died. But this time seeing her I could see she had that passion back, something was making it return but what, I watched her gaze and followed It till I thought she was looking at me but then I realized it was something behind me. I turned around expecting to see someone but nothing was there I followed her gaze as she had returned it back to the audience. She finished on a high note and the audience roared with applause. She bowed and rushed offstage.

(roses point of view)

I sang with my heart fully when I finished the audience was overjoyed I felt amazing but I knew I had to get the approval of one and so I rushed offstage to see if he would be there. As I ran back to Mrs. Plum's room she opened the door and grabbed my hand to pull me inside her room had trap doors that were built a long time ago and a bedroom since I lived there with her. She handed me a red rose with a black ribbon. She said "you did amazing my dear he will be pleased with you'. I smiled as she left. I sat down at her desk holding the rose I closed my eyes only to be interrupted by a banging at the door and then someone barging in. I said "hey haven't you heard of knock" but a man with blond hair, brown eyes and a smile cut my sentence short. "James" I whispered the word so softly I myself could barely here it. He walked over to me and said "its been so long and your voice its great, we must go there is this new pizza place I have been dieing to take you to". I smiled but declined saying "no James I must stay here my angel wouldn't like it"

His smile faded for a minute then he said "I Am sure your angel wouldn't mind get ready ill go get the car two minutes little Lottie'. My breathe froze I hadn't heard him call me that since I was 4. He left closing the door behind him. I rushed to get my nightgown on soon I heard a voice. I thought it was James coming back so I rushed to the door but the door was locked. I tried everything I could to open it but in vain then I heard the voice louder and menacing speaking to me it said 'INSOLENT BOY THIS SLAVE OF FASHION, B. IN YOUR GLORY I.I. FOOL THIS BRAVE Y. SUITOR SHARING IN MY T.T. ".

He had returned and his stutter had gotten worse I sang back "angel I hear you speak I listen, stay by my side guide me angel my soul was weak forgive me enter at last master." He answered back calmly now ' f. f .flattering child you shall know me see why in shadow I hide look at your face in the doorway I am there inside". I looked over to the doorway where he stood with his hand out. I took it and we walked down one of the trap doors. I had never been down here before and it frightened me only for a little while then I was calm. He led me down deeper candles on all sides of the walls. He kept looking back to check if I was there and every time he looked back I got a better look at him. He was tall a little bit taller than me, he had brown long hair, well built for his age, not to skinny not to fat, beautiful brown eyes and big hands covered in black gloves, a well black suit, and a white mask.

I smiled at him as he led me down further and further I sang "in sleep he sang to me, in dream he came, that voice which calls to me and speaks my name, and do I dream again? For now I find the phantom of the opera is there inside my mind' He smiled and said "sing once again with me our strange duet my power over you grows stronger yet and though you turn from me to glance behind the phantom of the opera is there inside your mind. We reached a narrow hallway and he flipped a switch to his side. Candles lined the walls and the hallway was no longer dark, I continued "those who have seen your face draw back in fear I am the mask you wear" he sang" its me they here your/my spirit and your voice in one combined the phantom of the opera is there inside my/your mind. He opened a door revealing a room filled with sheets of music and roses. I walked in and he shut the door.

As he looked at me he grinned and said "my cherite, "I gasped never had I heard someone tell me my love before. He continued saying "my cherite you are me belle very ma belle". I smile and said "thanks mousier,". He looked at me and said "miss rose my name is Alex and I am your tutor and the one who loves you' I stopped and took a breath saying "you love me, you're the one who has caused this mishap because you love me oh ma bell angel I love you to". Alex tensed up at my words but slowly came over to me. He put his arm around my waist and gently kissed my lips. I froze his lips were intoxicating I wanted to be kissed more than anything in my life including high school but his kiss it felt like nothing from this world. I pressed my lips against his again and he tensed up.

When we pulled away he looked at me for a while and spoke his stutter had come back but I didn't care truly I loved the young man whom I had never knew and whom taught me to sing. I wanted to be his forever I was sure of it. He said "i.i love you Mon charite" I whispered back "I love you Mon ange de musigue". It was then that I knew I loved this young man and James had to know it but how? How could I tell him I resolved to tell him tomorrow because tonight I would sing with my love.

He Walked over to his piano, sat me down beside him and began the song wandering child, he may have had a stutter and only spoke the words but nothing compared to how he played it was almost as amazing as his kiss. Then I touched my lips, his kiss I couldn't get out of my mind my heart raced as I remembered the details of how he kissed me. Then as we finished he turned around facing me and I put my head on his chest. Slowly I raised my head up to his mask feeling his mask I got closer to his lips and then I pressed my lips to his again. This time when I pulled away he pulled me into him and pressed his lips again to mine. We kissed then he played his piano and I feel asleep….

12 reviews and ill continue yeh!


End file.
